chromapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Treavis
With a population of 15, Treavis is the capitol town of Expanse. Two nations and four locations have seen their flag fly with them. History Map 4-Alpha (22 km^2) Established in the outer continent known as Asri, Treavis was the successor to the two Sotonne (Suh-Tone, formerly Soh-Ton-Ee) towns that came before it in maps past. An alliance was established with Nivorine, run by thewindmillman, on the other side of the continent. Plans were made to establish a trade hub in Centralia with both Alderon (ran by Ghostise) and Reaverrun (ran by Creepachu). Map 4-Beta (8.6km^2) Crescent The map was shrunk to the continent of Centralia after staff decided that the community was stretched too thin. Having been forced to evacuated their lands, the residents of Treavis, Nivorine and Slate were cast adrift in the far smaller playground of Centralia. Nicolaikay set up Forfgorne in what was then Kraz (now Eisen), the same place Byz chose to remake Treavis. Thewindmillman and Alisolarflare went their separate ways, creating Wildhaven and Eclipse, respectively. It is believed that the nation of Crescent began as a way to bring unity to the fragmented leaders of these towns, although its true intentions were unknown, despite a public facade of making things interesting. To counter what was seen as aggression by outsiders, Autumn was formed as a rival nation, holding Alderon, Reaverrun, and Forfgorne. Border disputes were rife in this early time, most notably between Alderon and Treavis over a strategic island in the Alderonian Strait, as it would be called, and primarily between the rival nations in what we now know as The War of Hearts. Whilst the Alderonian island was returned without conflict (after some political menagerie), the flare called The War of Hearts was the true test of national strengths. The War of Hearts Begun from a misunderstanding, The War of Hearts was the only conflict Crescent would ever see. Ali planted pixel-art hearts around the towns of Autumn as 'a fun exercise' in reaction studies. The Autumnites, having been accustomed to war in maps past, took this 'exercise' as threats of invasion and looming imminent attack. Naturally, they did what any smart warrior would do; they struck first, utterly defeating the less-federated towns of Crescent with their centralized strategies. Having declared victory, the nation of Autumn made Kraz (the southeast sub-continent) and Grattin (the large, south-central landmass) their positions of power. Crescent was left with portions of Alesia (center-east landmass) and Surmount(relatively large island/micro-continent between Grattin and Alesia), home of Treavis. This peace deal left Crescent fractured and Ali dissatisfied with a leadership role. She promptly left her legacy to rot, fleeing to the west-central side of the map and founding a neutral town, Starlight. Nerdy joined her exploit, leaving MC_Brendan in charge of the mostly abandoned Eclipse. Expanse Having wanted noting to do with politics when the map first renewed, Mr._Byzantine's hopes for the future eventually fell in line with those of Alisolarflare, whom he'd harbored in the previous map as a loosely-allied wanderer. With Centralia as the new playground and Surmount the homestead after stints in Kraz/Eisen and the current locale of Port_Purpura, he realized that he'd be involved whether he liked it or not. As Crescent's leadership vacated, the head of state role was passed to him. Deciding that an attempt to carry on Ali's legacy wouldn't win many favors, he started fresh by letting Crescent die a quick death. Expanse rose to take its place, absorbing former Crescent territories in Alesia and making strides into Grattin and the Core Islands. The Second Central War, waged between the now-independent city state of Alderon and their former master, Autumn, came and went with Expanse observing from the sidelines. With Alderon victorious, Autumn fell and Reaverrun was subjugated into the CTU. Thus, the second generation of nations came forth, headed by the Central Trade Union (CTU), and Expanse; both nations maintained healthy relations with each-other for their existence. As time went on, both the CTU and Expanse spread their influence, eager to add more towns to their rosters. Fellreach and Dusk came into Expanse's domain, while Forfgorne was the diplomatic playground of the two nations. Fellreach would buoy back and forth between Expanse and Shade later on. Gravel Valley NorbiPeti had struck out against his overlord, Ghostise, in rebellion. He settled on the south fringe of Appia, home to CalvinizedSteel at Klerigos. Norbi made a name for himself selling gravel to patrons, establishing a thriving industry. In order to keep a check on CTU, Expanse invited Gravel Valley to join its ranks. This setup worked primarily thanks to Ghostise being too busy to take action against it-a situation that would not last. When Ghostise sought to bring Alderon back into prominence, he began by annexing Gravel Valley, much to the chagrin of Expanse. Potag The return of 8fer saw the rise of Potag as a town once more. Sticking to established ties with Byz, 8fer agreed to becoming part of Expanse. With a domain in the northwest corner of the map on Zark and a legit posse', 8fer made Potag the military powerhouse of the nation. Ambitions grew and plans drafted, only to come crumbling down from shaky foundations, thanks to the Darkshock Incident. The town grew quiet for a time, laying in silence as the repercussions echoed throughout the community. As the betrayal was steep, 8fer moved Potag across the map to the easternmost portion of Alesia, setting up in the coastal deserts that taunted many. Alesia's Question The well-known Alesian dispute was a territory squabble between the established power of Expanse and the newly-reformed Knight Order. Having never drawn a hard boundary between the territories on Alesia, the Knights took full advantage of the vague terms that handed control from Anazith, which had been based on the savanna and desert island north of spawn. The colonies of Anazith were left alone while the town itself moved to the southwest corner of the map, to Weseron. Thus a soft border between the city-state and Expanse was left to be dealt with by the Knights. The Knights claimed the entirety of Alesia's western peninsula, while Expanse, specifically Treavis, desired control over the southern coast of said peninsula for defensive purposes. Proposals came forward five times, and were rejected four. After having to cede nearly all the disputed territory to the Knights, even with a diplomatic agreement regarding a cove with Azure, Mr._Byz is said to have remarked, "This deal is getting worse and worse all the time!" Rebirth The time between Potag's two prominent peaks was not barren. Rather, Potag had kicked off a revival on the server, with new towns popping up across the map, populated by those whom hadn't heard the call till that point. Like with any new towns, the question became what nation they chose to align with, if any. Thus spawned the third generation of nations, comprised of the Knights, Pressia and Shade making their comebacks. These three relics of what seemed to be a bygone age reintroduced the roots of the community in the Reddit April Fools Event of The Button. The colors grouped with Pressia, the reds flocked to the Knights, the grays overwhelmingly with Shade. Yet much like any group, there are those that are outliers. The Assembly, long antagonistic to Shade, returned to preach the kinder side of the Grays. Pressia, for its part, has managed to stay stable despite somewhat shaky foundations. Currently, a United Colors project is being spearheaded by the heads of state of each of these nations save for Shade. Modernity Insert text regarding the time after the fall of Potag2 here. Geography The town of Treavis is located on the island of Surmount, between the Grattin and Alesian sub-continents. The town itself occupies an eighth of the island, with the core largely underdeveloped yet planned and separated claims around the island for various purposes. Multiple outposts dot the map, each in a key position to take advantage of the local geography and provide way-points for resources and travel. Demographics The demographics of the town have never been aligned to any specific faction from the past. Regardless of personal preferences, the town itself is a coherent unit. Religion No official religion exists for the town, nor the nation. Despite this, freedom of religion is respected, so long as it is non-extremist and sensical. Politics The mayor of Treavis is Mr._Byzantine. The town itself utilizes a council system, where the most prominent members represent their cohorts alongside the mayor. As the capitol of Expanse, most policy is mentioned to Mr._Byzantine for evaluation, as he is also prime minister. Culture (No known records of a discreet culture are available.) Category:Towns